


Reappearance

by Amberstarry



Series: Tumblr Works [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Contemplation, Dean-Centric, Gen, Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberstarry/pseuds/Amberstarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Impala has always been the only unconditional constant in Dean's life, but not everything has to be constant to be important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reappearance

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction posted on A03, but definitely not the first one I've ever written. This particular one was written quite a while ago, I decided it was a nice little fic to edit and use for my first story here. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Amber***

Dean brushed his hand along the bonnet of the impala and drew in a shaky breath. It occurred to him that out of everyone and everything in his life, this car was the only thing that had been unconditionally ever present; no matter how many times it got battered or broken or lost or stolen, it always had a way of finding him again, or should he say - he had a way of finding _it_. 

The afternoon sun reflected off the black paint and gleamed brightly. Dean let his hand run across the warmed metal up to the door, where he moved to grip the handle but paused mid gesture instead. He didn’t know whether to be happy, sad or angry at the fact that this car was the only constant in his screwed up, twisted existence. It had been there when he had resided in the house with his mum and dad in Kansas; it had been there when his father had taken he and Sam on the pursuit to find his mums killers and during the countless hunts that had followed; it had been there when his dad had disappeared and he had gotten Sam to investigate: and it had stayed with him ever since. 

He couldn’t say the same for his family. His mother, god rest her soul, passed before he could really contemplate loneliness and alienation like this. His father, after introducing him to the life he now lead had disappeared of his own obsession without so much as a second thought about either of his sons; and Sammy? Well Sammy tried to get out. He had tried to start a normal life, more than once, and as a consequence he had been in and out of Dean’s life sporadically; if not because he wanted to escape hunting, then because he wanted to escape Dean himself. 

When you were a hunter, you didn’t have any friends really. Bobby was like a second father, and the only person Dean really acknowledged as a friend. Everybody else he encountered on his travels were acquaintances, or maybe something close to friends, but they had all been taken from him before he was able to consolidate anything truly meaningful with any of them. 

Dean shook his head, wrapped his rough tanned fingers around the handle and pulled the door open, sliding himself inside. He gripped the steering wheel but made no motion to actually start the car. Right now he had nowhere in particular he wanted to go, and nowhere that he needed to be. He stared out the windscreen at the barren dirt road ahead of him, edged with forests on either side. He might have been able to enjoy the scenery if his mind hadn’t been programmed to be constantly alert of what was hiding behind it in the underbrush. He began to tap his fingers rhythmically, to a song that wasn’t playing, and wondered if he would ever be able to see the forest for the trees. 

"It’s peaceful here." 

Dean jumped and turned to his right, to find Castiel sitting next to him staring out at the road ahead. He let go of the steering wheel and maneuvered his body so he was facing the angel. “Where’d you come from?” 

Castiel’s eyes slid over to meet Dean’s gaze. “Heaven.” 

The hunter chuckled, even though he knew that Castiel was more than likely answering his question in complete seriousness. “You know, you appear at the weirdest times.” 

The angel knit his eyebrows together. “I don’t understand, when am I supposed to appear?” 

Dean shook his head. “There’s no designated times man, you just, I dunno, poof into existence just when I think you’ve forgotten about me.” 

"I’ve never forgotten about you," Castiel said with a look of concern on his face, like even the thought of forgetting Dean was absurd and troubling. 

"I know," Dean assured him, patting him on the shoulder. "You know, you’re one of the few people that I don’t mind leaving me." 

This only served to confuse the angel even more. “Why?” 

"Because I know you’ll always come back," Dean explained, "kind of like this car." He petted the dashboard fondly. 

Castiel watched Dean caress the gear-stick like it was the most precious thing on Earth and said nothing. He didn’t think he was anything like the Impala, for one thing he was able to travel much faster and he didn’t have any metal parts; but he thought he understood what Dean meant.

When Dean looked up Cas was gone, but he didn’t care. This car may have been the only thing that was always present through thick and thin, but he knew that wasn’t a bad thing. Some things and some people weren’t there all of the time, and it couldn’t be helped.

But they would always be there when you needed them, and that’s what really counted. 


End file.
